


A Whole Lot in Love

by kimdyokai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdyokai/pseuds/kimdyokai
Summary: Jongin finds his missing piece in between paint buckets and cardboard boxes.





	A Whole Lot in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PANDESOO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANDESOO/gifts).



> To my recipient, I don't have much knowledge on exactly how theatre or drama clubs work, but I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I had writing it! To the mods, thank you so much for your undying patience, understanding, and hard work all throughout this exchange. I kind of wrote this in a rush yet I hope you all like it!!!
> 
> Title taken from Austin Burke's 'Whole Lot in Love' :) Also loosely inspired by this song.

Kyungsoo departs immediately right after his last class. He runs across the tight hallways filled with students, repeating apologies as he bumps into different strangers. His backpack that was barely hanging on one shoulder flew haphazardly behind him but he couldn’t care any less when he was late for club meeting.

The school auditorium was already in sight and Kyungsoo sprints even faster, reaching his destination in no time. He passes through the main door, easily finding Jongdae on one of the back row seats before cautiously creeping his way in towards the seat next to his best friend.

“Professor Hong dismissed you late again today, didn’t he?” Jongdae looks at him in concern as soon as Kyungsoo’s bottom touches the velvet seat.

“Ignore him. What did I miss?” he asks breathlessly, still trying to grasp for air.

Jongdae passes him a piece of paper. “Well you didn’t exactly miss anything important,” his voice was overflowing with sarcasm, “only the release of casting for the Spring Play.”

“Ah, shoot. Of all days, it had to be today.” Kyungsoo groans inaudibly in distress as he slumps down against his seat. The director was still discussing something in front when he remembers to inspect the piece of paper his best friend had given him.

“Congratulations for landing on a good role,” he tells Jongdae with a pat on the back.

One certain name was able to put a smile on his face despite the situation he was currently in. “Jongin’s got the lead role again, huh?” he says dreamily to no one in particular. “I knew he could do it, he’s definitely going to do great again this year.”

Jongdae had heard him, but that latter chooses to ignore his best friend’s recurrent commendations of the infamous Kim Jongin and also maybe the immense infatuation Kyungsoo has for him.

Jongin was only a few rows in front of them, usually where the actors were assigned to sit during their regular meetings. The way he smiled and how his lips were curving upwards was enough to make a blush paint Kyungsoo’s pale cheeks with heat.

Not only was Kim Jongin’s talent in theatre superb; he was also nice and possessed such an amazing personality. Kyungsoo may not have a close relationship with him but that was only his mere perspective as an admirer from afar.

Jongdae’s prodding elbow on his arm wakes him up from daydreaming and that’s when he hears his name being called out by their director—commonly known by many as Professor Jo who taught Literature as well.

Most of the club members’ eyes were on him, including Jongin’s which made Kyungsoo’s chest compress.

“Y-Yes, Sir?”

The director looks at him curiously before his face contorts back to its default state. “As our props manager, you have my permission to begin discussing plans with the stage crew,” he says. “Make sure to drop by my office after this to get a raw copy of the script.”

Kyungsoo simply nods his head when his eyes unintentionally meet Jongin’s. At times like this, he was usually as quick as a bullet in averting his gaze somewhere else but right now it just seemed to stick to the most charming pair of dark brown eyes gazing back at him.

Maybe it was just a hallucination, but Jongin just flashed the softest smile at his direction before turning his head back in front to pay attention to the director.

Kyungsoo wasn’t dense enough to think that Jongin only offered that distinct smile just for him— of course not. He smiled at others too like the pleasant person he is, an attribute as to why Kyungsoo had taken a liking to his junior. 

Call him ridiculous, but for once, Kyungsoo would like to think otherwise.

 

As instructed, he drops by the faculty to pick up the script for their club’s new play.

“You don’t have to wait up for me, I know you still have a date tonight.” Kyungsoo tells his best friend as soon as they reach the doors to the office. “Tell Minseok I said hi.”

“You sure? I still have 30 minutes left, we can take the train home together.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Have fun tonight!” Kyungsoo beams and waves at him before Jongdae finally concedes and leaves ahead of him.

As soon as Jongdae disappears from his sight, Kyungsoo pulls the door open when someone from the inside pushes it at the exact same time as he does so. The sudden motion almost makes him tumble if it weren’t for the swift resilient pair of arms that had reached out to hold him by the elbows.

He immediately looks up to his saviour, the puzzle pieces coming in together before Kyungsoo recognizes the person before him. He instantly pulls back without a second thought, face awkwardly burning with heat and mouth agape as he struggles to say something without stammering.

Kyungsoo must have acted so bizarrely for Jongin to look at him in deep concern.

“You okay hyung?”

“Y-Yeah, thanks,” Kyungsoo mutters as he looks down at his shoes, face still hot. He notices the thick bound of paper tucked between Jongin’s armpits and guesses the younger male had to get his copy as well.

Jongin had most likely caught him staring. “You also here for these?” he gestures at the papers, “Professor Jo was just looking for you.”

Kyungsoo felt stupid for looking at the ground so he finally takes a deep breath of confidence before lifting his chin up to face the younger male properly. They’ve been working together at the school’s Drama Club for almost 3 years now, and Kyungsoo could never look at Jongin in the eyes without being dazed.

“I um, yeah I’m here to get the script,” he says, voice unintentionally faint. He timidly inches his way inside the office to save himself from mortification before mumbling, “I should get going…”

Jongin looked a little perplexed but nods his head anyway, stepping aside so the other male can get through the narrow opening. “Okay then. I’ll see you tomorrow, hyung.”

Kyungsoo’s heart thumps loudly for a second and the giddy feeling in his chest causes him to stop in his tracks. He slowly turns his head around to see _that smile_ directed at him again.

 _Tomorrow_ , he liked the sound of that.

 

As props manager, Kyungsoo’s responsibility was to supervise over his team and the props needed for production. It was a pretty good position, considering the fact that he didn’t have to perform in front of more than a hundred people. He sometimes didn’t get much credit from the viewers yet he had always preferred to work and observe behind the red curtains.

It’s been a week since he’s started planning with the director and the production designer regarding the appearance of the stage. The play is set in the West during the 50’s, focused on the main character portrayed by Jongin— a young soldier who had just gotten back home to his loved ones after winning the war. 

Despite the hardships and outcomes of the warfare, it was a vibrant era filled with incessant euphoria; made even more scenic with neon signs, gaudy prints, and glamorous shapes. 

Theatre members and staff filled the auditorium, practicing and performing each of their designated tasks.

Kyungsoo was seated on the backstage with half of his crew, painting the set of the first few scenes while the rest were out on stage building the foundations.

He could hear Jongin’s voice echoing behind the thin wooden walls, including the rest of the actors. They’ve been rehearsing their lines for a little while now when he hears the director dismiss the performers earlier than usual, which was quite odd.

Not long after, Jongdae steps into the backstage. “Hey,” he greets Kyungsoo before grabbing the nearest stool and sitting next to his best friend.

“Are you guys on break?” Kyungsoo asks as he rolls a piece of newspaper over his paintbrush and keeping it inside a box.

Jongdae takes a rope and makes loops with it. “No, rehearsals are over for today. The professor even said we can leave now if we wanted to.”

“Isn’t it a little too early?”

His best friend gestures for him to come closer, looking at his surroundings as if what he wanted to tell Kyungsoo was entirely confidential. “Jongin looked a little distracted today,” he shrugs, “I guess that’s perhaps why Professor Jo wanted to discuss things with him alone. I don’t exactly know what it’s about though.”

Kyungsoo sighs through his nostrils, pondering over what might be disturbing Jongin who was normally focused during rehearsals.

“Stop thinking about it too much, maybe it’s only stage jitters. You know, pretty normal stuff to feel on stage.” Jongdae says as he collects the cut-out shapes of cardboard. “If you want, I can help you around since I’m free for the rest of the afternoon.”

“That’ll be great, thanks.” Kyungsoo says gratefully, although he couldn’t stop reasoning over the matter in hand. It’s not Jongin’s first time to land on the lead role, and he can’t possibly get jitters when it’s only rehearsals.

Kyungsoo heaves a heavy sigh, shoulders sagging feebly as he unseals a fresh can of paint. 

 

The train station was bustling, a female voice broadcasting both the arrival and departure times through the large amplifiers fixed against the tiled poles.

The final train was approaching and Kyungsoo runs as fast as his legs could take him across the stairs, just in time to make a quick skip inside the train before the engines roll and the doors shut close behind him.

Exhaling a breath of relief, he looks around. All the seats were occupied so he simply settles by holding on to the hand railings, turning around to face Jongin who was standing in front of him.

A few seconds of staring wide eyed at Jongin felt like hours, his senses kicking in a little too late and snatching him back to reality.

“Hey, hyung.” Regardless of the smile curved upon Jongin’s face, he looked a little weary than usual. The rise of his cheeks had become shaky and there were grey bags under his eyes, undetectable unless observed from a close distance.

“Are you okay?” The question was unexpected and even Kyungsoo was taken aback by his own words.

Instead of answering, Jongin just stares back at him with a stunned expression. The older male immediately regrets and takes his question back, voice faltering. “Sorry, you didn’t have to answer that.” 

The train suddenly trembles and Kyungsoo tightens his grip on the hand railings. He assumes their brief conversation has already ended, about to turn to the other side when Jongin speaks up.

“Which station are you getting down on?”

Kyungsoo nibbles on his lower lip, not knowing exactly where this is going. “The last one,” he replies.

“I know a café near the station that serves excellent coffee,” Jongin says with a keen smile. “If it’s not trouble or anything, would you like to join me for a drink? Absolutely my treat.”

Kyungsoo was at a loss for words. He didn’t understand the purpose of why Jongin was doing this and what this was all about. Sure, it was embarrassing to admit that he’s considered the idea of going out alone with Jongin. But he’ll never be too ready for that.

The second he perceives the hopeful gleam in Jongin’s eyes, the ‘no’ instantly melts on his tongue. Dammit.

 

The café Jongin had mentioned was literally just a few steps away from the subway. It was a quaint café, vintage-themed with a sufficient splash of modern on some parts.

It was the younger who ordered for them; getting himself an Iced Americano and turning Kyungsoo’s _‘I’m good with anything, thank you,’_ into a cup of hot Cinnamon latte.

“I just assumed you wanted to drink something hot.” Jongin says expectantly as he watches the older male carefully bring the beverage into his lips. “Do you like it hyung?”

Kyungsoo hums pleasingly, totally fulfilling his expectations. “It’s good. You weren’t lying when you said they made excellent coffee.”

A chuckle escapes Jongin’s lips, grinning proudly as he takes a sip of his Americano. The younger male sat still and silently across him for several minutes, while on the other hand, Kyungsoo’s hands were practically shaking above his lap and the coffee wasn’t doing any help at all.

He didn’t mind waiting anyway, still fully anticipating the purpose of this unexpected... get together?

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I asked you out for coffee all of a sudden,” Jongin admits sheepishly. “I hope you’re not feeling uncomfortable.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head as he sits a little straighter. “N-No, not at all.” His actions were definitely in contrast, but he was never admitting that in front of his junior.

Jongin looked like he knew the truth anyway, taking one more sip of his drink before putting the cup down on the table. “You can go if you’d like to,” he says sincerely, “I mean I understand that you find this really awkward. I just really needed someone to talk to right now.”

“I can manage,” Kyungsoo half-jokes, laughing to lighten up the atmosphere. Besides, they were already in the position for a good chat. “You can talk to me about anything, I’m a good listener.”

Jongin looked relieved. “I’m sure you’ve um, heard from Jongdae hyung about me.”

The younger’s eyes were unsteady and Kyungsoo urged to reach out and give him a comforting pat. He nods thoughtfully.

The younger continues, “Earlier during rehearsals, like the usual, I was in the middle of speaking my lines. It was going well when my mind just suddenly went blank. I couldn’t remember what to say next, like all the words I’ve memorized just… disappeared.”

Kyungsoo only nods without interrupting, inciting Jongin to continue by conveying that he was listening.

“No matter how hard I prepared I still struggled to get into character; Professor Jo even talked to me about it. I kept practicing all over again but it just didn’t work out as I expected,” Jongin chuckles bitterly, eyes sad. “I’ve been feeling mentally exhausted acting on stage for a while now, and I just keep getting worse at what I’m doing.”

Kyungsoo was trying to find the right words thoughtfully, palms pressed loosely over the shell of the ceramic cup. “But you still loving acting, don’t you?”

Jongin doesn’t hesitate a single bit. “Of course.”

“Then I think you’re gonna be okay,” he says honestly, offering an encouraging smile. No forced lies, no exaggeration.

“How can you say so, hyung?”

“We’ve been working together producing shows at the club for years now. I may not be an actor like you, but I know when an artist is passionate about what they do.”

That seemed to enlighten Jongin. He leans forward and raises an eyebrow, an optimistic smile finally reaching his face. It was like he wanted Kyungsoo to talk more. “I don’t think passion itself is enough hyung, honestly.”

“Of course not.” Kyungsoo shakes his head, chuckling. “Art is more than passion. I understand that it’s hard enough to keep up with what you do, but you have more than both skills and passion, Jongin. Perhaps all you need is inspiration, maybe that’ll keep you going.”

Kyungsoo had always been edgy around Jongin, but seeing this unfamiliar side of the latter for the first time surprisingly made him calm and feel like he could be himself.

The atmosphere was no longer stifling for Kyungsoo, finding ease in the younger’s presence without much difficulty. They order two more cups of the same kind of coffee to stay a little longer, their conversation flowing spontaneously as they drift to different topics as if they’ve been friends for quite long.

“Thanks for tonight, hyung. I really appreciate your company,” Jongin had told him before they part their own ways. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe it himself. He couldn’t believe that he just survived a couple of hours with Kim Jongin, the person of his deepest interest, without facing a mental breakdown.

 

Jongin’s problems didn’t end in so easily in just a few days.

The director had allowed him to keep the lead role and continue practicing for the play, holding on to the given promise that he’d get himself back on his feet as soon as he can. If Professor Jo had trusted such a significant role in Jongin’s hands, he must know that the latter had the talent to nail such a performance.

After their conversation at the café, Jongin had definitely felt closer to their club’s props manager.

He’d talk to Kyungsoo during rehearsal breaks and even ran lines with Jongdae whenever his best friend was around to accompany him as he arranged sets by himself in the backstage.

There were a few occasions when they were dismissed early from club meetings and Jongin would ask him to hang out at the same café near the subway.

Today wasn’t an exception.

“For once, at least let me pay for my own drink,” Kyungsoo says, promptly handing the cashier a few bills even before Jongin could take his wallet out.

The younger argues, frowning when the cashier pushes the money into the register without delay. “You don’t have to do this, hyung, really. This is the least I can do for you since I’m the one who’s practically forcing you to eat out with me.”

“You’re not forcing me,” Kyungsoo gawks. “And we both know I’m the older one here so I should be paying.”

Jongin laughs at this, handing the older male his drink as soon as their take out cups were served on the counter. They slowly make their way out of the cafe between the hoard of people in line before allowing themselves to bathe under the haze of yellows and oranges from the sun that had just set.

“Okay then, I’ll let it slip for now,” Jongin narrows his eyes mischievously.

They walk aimlessly side by side, taking in the splendour of their surroundings. Instead of staying and sitting restrictedly inside the café, they’ve decided to walk along the streets instead. Kyungsoo was somehow appeased at the idea since there was a lesser chance of awkward eye contacts.

“How have you been feeling lately?” he queries, licking the foam on his lips. He got espresso today.

“I’ve been doing fine. A few lapses here and there, but the director says I’m gradually progressing,” Jongin answers, shoving a hand inside his pocket. “I just hope I still have time to rehearse properly before the play starts approaching.”

Kyungsoo smiles behind his cup, the coffee momentarily tasting sweet in his mouth. “I’m glad to hear that you’re recovering.”

“It’s really thanks to you, hyung.” Kyungsoo’s chest violently ram against his lungs when Jongin throws an arm across his shoulders, giving him a half-hug.

He was pressed against Jongin’s chest and Kyungsoo could only stare at the younger male; smile too blissful and wide that it made the corner of his eyes crinkle.

Sure, Kyungsoo had become a lot more composed after spending most of his time with Jongin and he was now much better at controlling his expressions. But this— he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it.

Kyungsoo’s phone beeps for a second and Jongin finally lets go of him, his heart rate now dropping back to its normal pace.

 _From: Jongdae_  
6:28 P.M.  
Minseok’s over at the apartment!!!

It beeps a second time, another text popping up.

 _From: Jongdae_  
6:28 P.M.  
For business ;) Stay out for a bit. Thanks! I owe u  <3 

_From: Kyungsoo_  
6:29 P.M.  
Just don’t do your business on the couch. Please. I’ll be home soon.

Kyungsoo involuntarily snorts out loud, laughing at himself in amusement as he sends his reply and it causes Jongin’s curiosity to spark.

“Who’s that?”

“Jongdae,” he says dismissively, “he just texted that he has someone over at our apartment so I guess I’ll have to stay out a little longer.”

“You guys are roommates too? That’s pretty cool.” Jongin says when something catches his attention, pointing animatedly at a movie theatre across the street that has a movie title transcribed in a sign.

“Look, hyung! They’re screening The Great Gatsby from 1974.” Jongin beams similarly to a 4-year old child asking for candy. “Do you want to watch it together?”

Kyungsoo honestly liked the 2013 version just a little bit better, the one with Leonardo as Jay Gatsby.

An actor like Jongin has definitely seen this movie multiple times already, but right now the younger male looked like it was going to be his first time watching it.

“Okay, but I buy the tickets.” Kyungsoo says firmly and from the tone of his voice, Jongin knew he couldn’t win over that offer.

 

Minseok ended up staying ‘til the morning.

Kyungsoo had woken up to the smell of breakfast, and he was certain that anything far from the smell of burning charcoal was not a work of his roommate’s.

“Good morning,” he greets, his legs bringing him to the kitchen to help Minseok prepare. He was a year older than them, now an independent adult who just started working at an accounting firm.

“Thanks for making breakfast hyung,” Kyungsoo says as he pulls out the plates and utensils before arranging them above the table. “Last night’s business must have gone really well for you to stay over, huh?”

Minseok blushes. “S-Sorry, we didn’t hear you come in last night.”

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo chuckles lightly. “I didn’t hear anything either, I promise.”

“Speaking of which, Jongdae should really stop using ‘business’ as a code for se—“

“Good morning!” Jongdae’s high-pitched vocals fill the entirety of the kitchen, walking over to his boyfriend to plant a quick kiss on his cheek before sitting next to Kyungsoo.

“What were you up to last night?” His best friend asks, pouring himself a glass of warm milk.

Kyungsoo shrugs nonchalantly. “Just watched The Great Gatsby at the movie theatre with um, Jongin. Then we had dinner afterwards.”

“Jongin?” Minseok’s eyes widen in surprise. “You mean Kim Jongin? _The_ Kim Jongin whom you’ve had your eyes on and liked for more tha—“

“ _Yes_ , hyung,” Kyungsoo cuts him off quickly, flustered.

“See? This is what I’ve been telling you about,” Jongdae says to his boyfriend. “Back then, Kyungsoo literally could not utter a single word to Jongin; can’t even look at him directly in the face. Now they’re practically dating.”

“We are _not_ dating,” Kyungsoo glares at him, cheeks turning pink. “Jongin just really needs someone right now.”

“He chose you though, isn’t that already something?” Minseok casually comments as he serves his dishes on the table. That surely shuts Kyungsoo up.

He didn’t want to expect nor hold on to anything that he deemed wasn’t very likely to happen. Kyungsoo was Jongin’s senior at school and at the club. He was the only person he knew when they were together inside the train, and more importantly was the one who listened and encouraged him. That was probably it.

Jongdae clears his throat, breaking the silence. “Let’s eat?”

 

It was a clear Saturday afternoon and Kyungsoo finds himself standing in front of Jongin’s apartment.

His soles couldn’t seem to keep still on the ground and his palms were sweating from anxiety. He’s checked his phone for the nth time already, making sure he was in the right place before sending the younger male a text saying that he was already standing by the door.

A few days ago, Jongin had asked if he could help him by running lines together since their play was scheduled to be presented three weeks from now. Jongin had offered that they do it at Kyungsoo’s apartment since Jongdae was also gonna be there; but that was also the exact same reason why they shouldn’t. So that brings Kyungsoo to where he is right now.

The door soon opens with a soft click and Kyungsoo tries not to let his jaw hang loose at the sight of Jongin in a plain white tee, grey khaki shorts and handsomely dishevelled hair.

“Hi hyung, thanks again for coming over,” Jongin greets gleefully by the doorway, stepping aside and opening the door wider for Kyungsoo. “Come on in, make yourself comfortable.”

Jongin’s apartment was surprisingly simple yet very stylish. Pop up posters of different sizes were displayed against the white walls, contrasting exquisitely to its vibrant colours. A keyboard was positioned in the living room and there were musical sheets scattered above the coffee table.

“You play the keyboard?” Kyungsoo asks after taking his shoes off and placing them neatly on the shoe rack. He stands by awkwardly in the middle of the space, watching as Jongin makes his way to the kitchen. 

“No,” Jongin laughs, shaking his head. “That’s Baekhyun’s, my roommate. He helps me practice sometimes. I made fresh lemonade, you want some?”

“Yes, please. Is your roommate here right now?”

The door to the room beside where Kyungsoo stood suddenly opens, a brunette with the same height stepping out with a huge grin. He reaches out for a friendly handshake. 

“Byun Baekhyun,” he chirps. “It’s nice to finally meet you Kyungsoo. Not exaggerating, but just Jongin won’t stop talking about y—“

“Stop it, you’re scaring him.” Jongin pushes his roommate to the side before handing Kyungsoo a full glass of iced lemonade. “Sorry about him, he can be very loud sometimes.”

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo chuckles, turning his head around to face the brunette. “It’s really nice to meet you too Baekhyun, although Jongin had never mentioned before that he had a roommate.”

“Is that so?” Baekhyun crosses his arms, shooting Jongin a glare before facing Kyungsoo and the smile on his face resurfaces. “I’m not very proud of him either. You have extra rooms over at your place?”

He shakes his head. “No, sorry. I share an apartment with somebody else as well.”

Baekhyun’s reply was quickly interrupted by Jongin who steps in between them. “Okay, I think that’s enough for introductions.” He then turns to Kyungsoo, using his height to cover the latter from the brunette’s face. “Shall we go to my room and start rehearsing?”

Kyungsoo nods and bows his head slightly in Baekhyun’s direction. “Guess we’ll have to excuse ourselves. It was really a pleasure meet you, Baekhyun.”

After allowing Jongin to lead him quietly into his room, they settle themselves in comfortably. The younger male sits down on the corner of his bed while Kyungsoo finds a cosy bean bag by the window.

They don’t waste any time and begin rehearsing in between refreshing glasses of cold lemonade, taking turns in reading their dialogues. Kyungsoo delivered the lines for every character that exchanged words with the lead Jongin was portraying.

Kyungsoo knew he wasn’t in the position to comment about Jongin’s acting, but in his honest opinion, he thought the younger male was consistently improving and doing very well.

Being the props manager didn’t involve any acting despite being part of the Drama Club where everyone was assumed to be good actors. Kyungsoo was a hundred percent sure that he was uttering his lines awkwardly and probably a little too stiffly, regardless of how he was trying his best. It was embarrassing to think that he, a completely lifeless ‘actor’, was running lines with the person who was a constant contender for lead roles.

“Should we take a break, hyung?” Jongin says instead as he looks up from his script.

Kyungsoo scratches his head bashfully. “I guess I’m not very good at this, am I?”

Jongin’s eyebrows raise a little in surprise before he chuckles softly, expression turning gentle. “You’re doing just fine hyung, just try to loosen up a bit.” He stands up from the bed before extending his arms out in front of the older male, opening his palms up.

Kyungsoo feels his chest throb lightly, eyes flickering up to Jongin’s face before dropping down to his slender hands. Hesitant, he places his palms above the younger’s and allows himself to be hoisted upwards.

“Why don’t we try acting it out? Maybe it’ll help you relax,” Jongin suggests with a reassuring smile. Kyungsoo’s expression didn’t look too well so he quickly adds, “I just meant that it’ll feel more comfortable if we move around since staying stagnant kind of keeps the tension in our bodies.”

“O-Okay.” Kyungsoo briefly looks back at the script. They were nearly finished with most of the scenes and only had a few more dialogues to go.

He clears his throat before reading. “How long has it been since we last saw each other? Eight years? Nine?”

Jongin’s memorized most of his lines so he disregards the script, gazing at Kyungsoo instead like he was getting into character. “Six years,” he says. “It felt much longer, didn’t it? I’m sorry you had to wait so long for my return.”

“You did your duty to protect the country. There’s absolutely nothing you have to apologize about.”

“To see you here, right in the middle of the fields where we grew up, isn’t a coincidence. I’ve missed you and I’ve always thought of you.”

Kyungsoo was getting anxious about where this was going but he continues anyway, eyes never leaving the script. “Now that you’re here, I can finally stop worrying about you. It always troubled me thinking that you might… never come back. I’m sorry, I underestimated you too much.”

Jongin gradually comes in closer, stopping right before their bodies can make contact. “Do you still remember that promise I made years ago?” 

“W-What promise?” Kyungsoo’s fingers trembled as it held both sides of the script, internally panicking when he feels Jongin’s gentle hands cup both sides of his face.

None of this was written in the scenario, not even a single word about Jongin cupping his cheeks and gazing at his eyes; but Kyungsoo could no longer further comprehend over his thoughts on the current situation the second Jongin leans in to close the distance between their lips.

It wasn’t anything fervent, just a brief yet delicate press of his lips against Jongin’s warm ones.

Stunned, Kyungsoo remains petrified in place, unable to speak a word nor move his lips. All his body could do at the moment was drop his jaws and widen his already large eyes. Kyungsoo has liked Jongin for as long as he can remember yet never did he imagine that this would ever happen; simply because it was far too impossible and he’s always thought liking the younger male from afar was already enough.

As soon as Jongin perceives the horrified look on Kyungsoo’s face, he immediately takes a step back.

“Hyung, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to surprise you like that I just—“

There are several ways to make a person shut up and keep them from talking. But among all those ways, the approach Kyungsoo had hastily chosen was to shut Jongin’s mouth up with his own, eyes sealed tightly as he boldly pecks Jongin on the lips. As Kyungsoo pulls back, he feels blood run up to his ears, face hot and tinted a bright red.

It was Jongin’s turn to look surprised but he quickly recovers, his mouth curling into a smile.

“Y-You know what, it’s getting late so I should really go,” Kyungsoo panics as he quickly grabs his backpack on the floor before making a quick detour in front of Jongin, slightly bowing his head and avoiding the younger’s eyes. “T-Thanks for having me over.”

He sees Jongin’s attempt to grab at his arm yet doesn’t give the younger male a chance to speak as Kyungsoo paces out of the room without another word, running outside until he was already a block away from the apartment building. He didn’t have the resolve to look back before he runs out of breath and his pace decreases bit by bit.

The cold temperature begins to prick on Kyungsoo’s skin as he strides under the hazy sky; yet even the draughtiness wasn’t enough to dampen the fire dispersed inside his body.

 

  
Sunday passes by in an instant and Monday couldn’t be any slower.

Kyungsoo hasn’t seen Jongin all day and as rare as it may sound, but for once, he didn’t want to see the younger male and internally begged that they don’t bump into each other for the rest of the day. He wasn’t ready to face him just yet especially when he still completely had no idea what to say about the other day.

“What’s bothering you?” Jongdae has to nudge Kyungsoo twice on the shoulder to gain his attention, gesturing him to dump his empty lunch tray before they exit the cafeteria.

Kyungsoo hasn’t told anyone about what happened over at Jongin’s place, but he knew his best friend was fully aware that the cause of his frequent spacing out started on the night he returned to their apartment from helping the younger male rehearse his lines.

“Mm? Nothing’s bothering me,” Kyungsoo says in a silent voice but Jongdae didn’t look like he was convinced at all.

“Are you sure? You’ve been very quiet since yesterday.”

“It’s not that big of a deal,” he tries to wave off the topic. “Just nervous about the play, I guess.”

“I’m your best friend, Kyungsoo. You know you can always tell me anything.” Jongdae says, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I understand that you probably have reasons why you don’t want to tell me right now, but I’ll be here if you need me.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t be any more grateful for such a considerate best friend. “I’ll take note of that. Thanks, Jongdae, I’ll see you in the auditorium after class.” he smiles reassuringly and waves at the latter as they part ways across the hall.

If there was something good Kyungsoo looked forward to during Health class, it would be that he was seated at the far back compared to most of his other subjects where he would willingly take the seat in front. It wouldn’t be too noticeable if he slept through the entire lecture or if he just stared outside the wide and grassy fields.

The class was then again watching another video of animated cells through the projector.

Kyungsoo catches himself spacing out in the middle of the video, slouching down against his seat as he shakes his mind clear. Most of his classmates at the back were deep in slumber and their instructor couldn’t care any less, the middle-aged man engrossed over something on his phone.

He was about to fall asleep as well, in courtesy of the monotonic voice behind the video when Kyungsoo sees a sharp droplet of rain hit the glass window from the other side. He could only stare blankly at it before more droplets unceasingly fall down from the sky and then it hits him hard, chest plummeting down to his stomach. _This is not happening._

Adrenaline surges through his veins and Kyungsoo quickly runs towards their Health instructor, briefly excusing himself before he dashes out of the room in a bolt. He jumps his way down the flights of stairs, ignoring all the professors who were calling for him to stop running across the hallways.

The rain was getting stronger by the minute and so Kyungsoo runs outside before immediately sprinting towards the empty lot behind the separate auditorium building. 

His heart tightens painfully as he helplessly watches all of his team’s hard work drain down into the sewers. The sets were muddy and soaked in water, boxes and props made from carton crumbling down and the paint started falling off the surfaces.

Kyungsoo’s feet were momentarily stuck to the ground but just as he picks his feet up to grab the nearest object, someone dashes past him from behind. It was sudden, and Kyungsoo could only stare at the person who doesn’t waste time and immediately hoists a few props into his arms before carrying them swiftly under the shade.

His eyesight was a little fuzzy from the downpour and probably the tears rimming under his eyes, but Kyungsoo wouldn’t be the person who’s crushed on Kim Jongin if he couldn’t recognize the younger male in a heartbeat.

Kyungsoo knew this wasn’t the proper time to contemplate as he quickly shakes off his thoughts and wakes himself up. He runs towards the props, attempting to transfer every single object under the rain and transfer them under the canopy by the building. He was getting drenched as well from head-to-toe, shoes clogged with water yet that was the very least of his concern.

Earlier today, Kyungsoo had found out that there were still freshly painted sets so he had brought up the idea to make use of the sunlight and bring the props outside for them to dry quicker. There had been no signs of rain, but it was wrong of him to believe that it was going to be sunny for the rest of the day.

After everything has been brought under the shade, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel remorse at the scene before him. The damage was much worse than it looked; all the days of putting everything together and his entire team’s efforts put to waste.

Guilt consumes him and Kyungsoo bites his quivering lip in an attempt to keep himself from weeping, fists tight against his sides. As soon as the first drop of tear rolls down his cheek, he feels a pair of arms slide across his back and his face being pressed against a warm chest.

Jongin’s body was incredibly warm despite him being soaked, whispering _it’s okay_ ’s against the shorter’s ear. Kyungsoo tries to restrain himself from whimpering before his emotions give in and he pathetically breaks down against Jongin’s chest, hands coming up to grasp on the younger’s shirt.

“I-It’s all my fault,” Kyungsoo wails as his tears begin to spill nonstop. “If I wasn’t so careless then none of this would have happened—none of these would have been trashed! The play is in _three_ weeks and I—I just ruined everything!”

Jongin tries to soothe him by rubbing comforting circles across his back. “Hey, you only did it to help, alright? Don’t ever blame yourself for it.”

Between hiccups and a few sniffles here and there, Kyungsoo continues to ramble on about this whole thing being his fault and how he was going to get reprimanded by the director for not doing his job well. Jongin just listens, interrupting whenever he needed to as he helps the older male calm down.

They stay like that until the skies begin to open and Kyungsoo finally relaxes, his breathing setting down to its normal rhythm.

“You should go get changed,” Kyungsoo tells the younger softly as he retracts back. “I wouldn’t want to take the blame if the main lead catches a cold. That’d only make me two times a failure.”

Jongin was taken aback before he laughs subtly. “Come on, I have extra clothes in my locker.”

The training gym wasn’t very far from the auditorium. Luckily, the main doors weren’t locked so it was easier for them to sneak into the locker room before Jongin quickly grabs two sets of his gym uniform.

“Here,” the younger says as he hands Kyungsoo a shirt and a pair of sweat pants. “These may be a bit loose on you but they’re my only new pair. I’ve only used them once or twice so don’t worry, they’re clean and freshly laundered.”

“Thank you, Jongin.” Kyungsoo says sincerely, looking at the younger’s eyes and they both knew it wasn’t only for the extra pair of clothes.

Jongin can’t help but ruffle the shorter male’s hair. He grins, “Anytime, hyung.”

Kyungsoo quickly shuffles into the changing room before he promptly peels his wet clothes off and changes into the fresh ones lent to him. He looks at himself in the mirror and a blush creeps its way to his cheeks. Jongin’s clothes were almost two sizes larger than him; the sweat pants stopped below his ankles and the top revealed a broad expanse of his shoulders.

Jongin’s shirt reeked of his perfume in spite of what he had said about it being new and Kyungsoo didn’t want to admit but it made his skin tingle in all the right places.

As soon as he returns to the locker room, Jongin has already finished changing as well. The younger male glances at him and Kyungsoo could only raise an eyebrow when Jongin chuckles amusedly.

“I did expect it to be a little big on you,” he says before offering Kyungsoo a neatly folded sweater. “Here, you can use this for the meantime.”

Kyungsoo refuses timidly as he lightly pushes Jongin’s hand back. “You don’t really have to Jongin, I mean the clothes you lent me are already enough. Besides, the weather’s getting colder so you should wear it.”

“That’s exactly why you need it more than I do,” Jongin urges with a playful snicker, muffling Kyungsoo’s next words as he smoothly puts the clothing over the shorter male’s head. Large, exasperated looking eyes peek beneath the sweater hoarded over narrow shoulders and Kyungsoo sends Jongin a glare, having no other choice but to begin putting his arms in the sleeves.

“At least this one fits you just fine,” Jongin examines Kyungsoo’s clothes before his eyes come up to look at the latter’s face.

Kyungsoo immediately lowers his head, now conscious of his appearance. After crying all his grief out he knew his eyes were bloodshot and he could feel how his face was all bloated up.

“Sit down,” he tells Jongin. The younger male looked a little confused but obeys anyway, plopping down obliviously on the bench beside their drenched clothes.

Kyungsoo takes the towel from Jongin’s hands before draping it over the latter’s head. “At least let me do this for you, since you’ve really helped me out a lot today,” he mutters as he begins to dry Jongin’s hair by gently massaging his head with the dry cloth.

“My initial thought was to tell you that there’s no need to do this for me, hyung, because honestly a thank you from you is more than enough. But I kind of am liking it. I mean, you doing this for me feels nice.”

A blush rises into Kyungsoo’s cheeks and thankfully Jongin was facing away from him. He changes the topic. “How come you saw me out by the auditorium earlier? Didn’t you have class?”

“My desk is by the window so it was really easy to spot you out on the soccer field without an umbrella. When you ran straight for the auditorium, that was when I figured it was about the props you had dried outside this morning.”

The realization just sinks in on Kyungsoo, making his mouth arc downwards and his shoulders drop. “You skipped classes?”

“Not exactly,” Jongin chuckles. “Don’t worry about it, I explained the situation properly so the professor gave me his permission to leave.”

That makes Kyungsoo sigh a breath of relief. He makes sure Jongin’s hair was already dry enough before urging the latter by giving him a light pat on the shoulder. “Well then you should get back to your class. I have to go to the director’s office to talk to him about the incident.”

“I still have a few minutes left. Want me to come with you?”

“No, that’s okay,” Kyungsoo flashes a reassuring smile. “You should head back before your next class begins. I’ll walk you back to the building.”

Jongin doesn’t decline the offer. They walk together towards the classrooms, dropping the hesitant younger male off before Kyungsoo proceeds to the faculty office.

As expected, the director wasn’t very pleased to hear the news. Thankfully he doesn’t blame Kyungsoo for the incident but the displeasure in the tone of his voice was apparent for he had high expectations on Kyungsoo’s work ethics. He’s been working as the props manager for almost 4 years already and never did he in this position ever make a mistake like this.

Kyungsoo couldn’t be any more grateful after the director had given him another chance, saying he only needed to re-do the damaged props a week before the play. He promises not to disappoint again.

The props team were called in for a meeting after the last bell had rung.

With the help of Professor Jo, Kyungsoo had thoroughly explained the events that lead to the damaged sets. The props team, whom Kyungsoo had instructed this morning to dry the props, were already aware of the situation at hand and unnecessarily yet silently carried the accountability as well.

Instead of pointing fingers as to who was at fault, majority of the members including the actors were generous enough to offer help into remaking the props. Kyungsoo had already prepared himself for the possible consequences, but what he received instead was support from the entire club. Joyful tears fought its way behind his eyelids as Kyungsoo thanks everyone by offering a perfect 90 degree bow.

 

Stage rehearsals ended at 9pm and Jongin has spent the past hour sitting backstage, helping Kyungsoo coat layers of cardboard boxes with white paint.

All the props work for the day were done thrice as fast in courtesy of the actors and other members who each actively made effort in remaking the sets after their individual parts on the run through had finished. Hours have passed and the auditorium was gradually clearing of students, leaving most of the props team and apparently one actor who was persistent on staying.

“You should go home Jongin,” Kyungsoo sighs as he wipes off the sweat on his forehead with the unstained part of his forearm. “It’s getting late and I know you’re exhausted from helping and rehearsing all night. You’ve already done enough for today, go eat and get some rest.”

“What about you, hyung? Shouldn’t you eat as well?”

“I’ll stay for a couple of minutes and wait for the others to finish. I also need to lock up the place before I leave.”

Jongin dips his paintbrush into the can of white acrylic before taking a new cardboard box and placing it in front of him. “I’ll wait for you, and then we can have dinner together.”

Normally, Kyungsoo would feel giddy over this, heart racing and nerves pricking and all. But right now the only thing going around his head was concern for the younger male. Jongin may not act like it but his eyes looked weary and definitely not the same as its usually half-lidded state.

Kyungsoo exhales, contemplating for a moment before finally coming to a decision. He submerges his paintbrush in a bucket of paint-thinner, taking Jongin’s as well before dipping it in with all the other utilized brushes.

“Give me your hands,” he says quietly as he turns his stool to face the younger male. Jongin extends his arms as requested and Kyungsoo rests them carefully into his own, using cotton pads and baby oil to rub off the patches of dried paint on tanned skin.

“It’s tougher to take the paint off ones it dries out,” he mutters, focusing on removing the stains in between Jongin’s slender fingers. “Taking acrylic off is more convenient if you use this instead of paint thinner. And it doesn’t hurt your skin too.”

“You talk with much experience.”

“Not really. One time, I almost burned my hands using paint thinner to remove the paint. It was already too soon before I realized there was a much safer alternative.” 

Kyungsoo’s intention was just to pay back for the help Jongin had given him, really, nothing more. The younger’s slender hands were almost clear of white stains when suddenly Jongin smoothly engulfs Kyungsoo’s hands between his, intertwining their fingers together.

“W-What are you doing?” Flustered, Kyungsoo begins to feel his heart pound and face heat up at the way the younger male held his hands. Jongin held them as if he’d already been doing it since forever, familiar even with the slightest curves of his fingers.

Jongin glances at him with those agonizingly wonderful crescent-shaped eyes, chuckling heartily before turning their palms over. He gently rests Kyungsoo’s hands above the knobs of his knees before taking a new pad of cotton and dabbing in a sufficient amount of baby oil.

Silently, Jongin engulfs Kyungsoo’s hands within his before working on rubbing off the dried acrylic on the older male’s fingers. Kyungsoo had been painting the entire evening and some paint patches on his skin were harder to remove since they’ve dried out for too long. He admits he was feeling a little embarrassed.

Jongin unmistakably felt the tension from the stiffness of the other male’s hands so he makes a movie to help Kyungsoo relax. “What should we have for dinner? Is there anything you want to eat in particular?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I’m fine with anything, really. I’m not a picky eater either so I can handle eating whatever food we get.”

Jongin chuckles as he gives Kyungsoo’s hands a light squeeze. “You in for some jjajangmyeon then? I kind of have been craving for it since yesterday.”

“But we just had some last week!”

“I know,” the younger laughs sheepishly. “But my taste buds are killing me.”

“I hate to admit but we’re kind of on the same page.” Kyungsoo titters. “It’s almost 10 though, do you think it’s still okay to eat noodles at this hour?”

“Of course, it’s never too late for jjajangmyeon.”

 

A modest noodle restaurant was squeezed in between a 24-hour pharmacy and a closed dress shop.

Two bowls of jjajangmyeon and a bottle of soju with two shot glasses were served just a couple minutes after they had their orders taken. They were seated at the corner nearest the entrance despite having the entire place to themselves. One of the waitresses was already dozing off behind the counter and the chef could only be happy that his hands were still occupied with work.

“We only used to drink coffee back then, but now we’re even drinking soju together,” Jongin has a playful smirk plastered on his face, chuckling amusedly. “Our friendship is escalating a little too quickly.”

“Don’t worry so much, we won’t get intoxicated sharing one bottle,” Kyungsoo waves it off, smiling visibly. “Besides, soju and jajangmyeon make such an amazing pair.”

Jongin breaks his wooden chopsticks apart before carefully mixing the contents of his bowl, the black bean noodles mixing together thoroughly. “Here, hyung,” he says, lifting his perfectly mixed bowl and taking Kyungsoo’s who still wasn’t even halfway from mixing the noodles with black bean paste.

“W-What’s this?” Kyungsoo’s heart softens at the gesture, eyes wide and surprised as he stares at the bowl sitting in front of him. A part of Kyungsoo felt upset because he hated how he was already falling in way too deep and Jongin was only making things worse by giving him nonsensical ideas behind his actions. Sure, he liked Jongin, but he didn’t want to encourage himself with the notion that his feelings weren’t one-sided.

“Why are you being so good to me?” Kyungsoo’s mouth betrays him and there wasn’t anything he could do to take his words back.

Jongin visibly pauses for a short moment, chopsticks coming to a stop before his mouth curls into a genuine smile. “Because I adore being with you,” he says simply. “Talking and being with you just feels… right.”

A series of flashbacks come across Kyungsoo’s mind, of him and Jongin together in different settings. Most of their casual conversations ran very smoothly and none of those could be any better with the comfortable silence they shared. He clears his throat, “You mean you actually enjoy being with me?”

“Of course I do, hyung,” Jongin grins as he carefully puts his chopsticks down, folding his hands on the table. “Besides, you’ve also been helping me a lot lately and it’s only proper to return the favor.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head sheepishly, heart pounding loudly against his chest. “Well, um, it feels nice to be hanging out with you as well.”

Jongin smiles softly at that before his face contorts into a more serious expression, eyebrows momentarily meeting in the middle. “I know this isn’t the most perfect time to bring it up but, about what happened at my apartment…”

“I know,” Kyungsoo frowns deeply before he begins rambling thoughtlessly. “I know it was wrong of me to take off just like that. You probably already are aware that I like you even if I may not be the most obvious person alive. It’s just—I was just surprised at you um, k-kissing me and I couldn’t think of anything so I felt embarrassed and just decided to run away. You’re a very nice and talented person Jongin, and I would understand if you,” he hesitates, “want to forget about it.”

Jongin’s mouth was slightly parted open and Kyungsoo feels twice as embarrassed as before for spilling nonsense. He mentally berates himself.

“You like me, hyung?”

Kyungsoo wanted to rub his eyes to make sure the glint of anticipation in the younger’s eyes wasn’t an illusion. His fingers fumble nervously before keeping his hands steady above his lap. “I do.”

“Why?”

 _Everything_. Kyungsoo exhales slowly. “It was first because of your acting; I fell in love with it.” He was too afraid to meet Jongin’s deep eyes when the younger’s stare was trained on him and him alone. “But then I got to know you better, and you weren’t exactly as I expected you to be. You’re much nicer, occasionally a hysterical comedian, and you have a thing for classic romance.”

Jongin’s mouth split into a wide grin, a shade of pink spreading across his cheeks. “And this entire time I thought I was the only one interested,” he chuckles. “The thought of you liking me back never crossed my mind, since you avoided me most of the time during meetings and rehearsals.”

“My mind would just black out a lot around you,” Kyungsoo admits timidly. “I just didn’t want to humiliate myself in front of you.”

“Well I’m really glad we ran into each other on the train that day.” Jongin says, picking up his chopsticks as he twirls long noodle strands around it. “I was really hoping that you’d let me take you out for coffee. And you did.”

Kyungsoo could only smile sheepishly as he mirrors Jongin’s actions, both beginning to consume their bowls of jjajangmyeon bit by bit, with much lighter hearts.

 

There were moments when Jongin thought time ran thrice as fast its normal pace. And only one of those instances was when he would be walking with Kyungsoo, nothing in between them but quiet conversations and unspoken feelings.

“Thanks again for walking me home.” Kyungsoo says as they both stop by the doors to his and Jongdae’s shared apartment, lights pouring from several glass windows. “Would you like to come in and have a drink before you leave?”

Jongin shakes his head politely. “There’s no need, hyung. You should rest; it must be exhausting to make props all day.”

“Okay, um,” Kyungsoo lingers for a bit, eyes distracted and heart erratic before he takes a step forward to peck Jongin on the lips. It was initially a quick press of the lips but he wasn’t given enough time to pull himself back and bid Jongin goodnight when the younger gently curves an arm around his body, drawing him in for a longer and deeper kiss.

Surprised, Kyungsoo staggers a little on his knees but quickly recovers. The way Jongin’s mouth moved against his felt breathtakingly wonderful and so he returns the same amount of keenness by kissing back. Kyungsoo was obviously inexperienced, but it didn’t matter to him now because Jongin was kissing him and all he wanted to do was indulge himself and melt between the taller male’s gentle touch.

“Goodnight, hyung,” Jongin whispers after a moment with a final brush of their mouths and Kyungsoo almost whines as they part.

Kyungsoo’s cheeks were still a flaming red, lips parted as he attempts to form coherent sentences. “Y-You should go home and get some sleep too. Goodnight, Jongin.”

 

“Hey, I heard from a little birdie that you and Jongin are dating.” Minseok looks at him with intriguing eyes as he carefully wipes the dishes by the sink before arranging them one by one on the rack.

Kyungsoo turns his head to send Jongdae a menacing glare, the latter quickly averting his gaze and looking down at whatever the hell he was reading on his laptop. He grits his teeth, “And who might that little birdie be?”

“Don’t switch topics.” With a light laugh, Minseok pats his back in an almost encouraging manner. “Is it really true?”

Kyungsoo scoffs as his cheeks glow a bright hue of pink, trying to find the right words to say. “I—um, we kind of are. I guess.”

“Really? I’m so happy for you, Kyungsoo!” Minseok exclaims gleefully before Jongdae, who obviously has been listening to their conversation, interrupts with his ear-splitting voice.

“Woah it’s a good thing you both finally confessed to each other!” his roommate declares as he puts his laptop down and sits up on the sofa. “We’ve honestly all been waiting for this moment to happen.”

Kyungsoo was a little confused. “Y-You knew about this?”

“Of course, everyone in the club knows how you both have been secretly crushing on each other,” Jongdae says a matter-of-factly. “It was honestly very tiring to watch you both purposely look through each other for years now. But we didn’t want to ruin it for you guys so we decided to just let yourselves figure it out.”

 _All this time_. “Wow, I feel like a total idiot,” Kyungsoo huffs, crossing his arms grumpily. “You’re literally the only person I ever talk to about Jongin. It must have been a lot of fun for you, huh?”

Jongdae sticks out his tongue in a mischievous and taunting manner. “Tons,” he says.

“Stop teasing him will you?” Minseok rolls his eyes. “If anything, we should be happy for Kyungsoo. Continue to annoy him and maybe he’s never going to give us some alone time together. How about that?”

“Stop that, you’re giving him ideas!”

 

  
The day for the Spring Play has finally come and the drama club could be portrayed as similar to a swarm of bees, busy with the final touches and preparations for the play that was about to begin in less than two hours.

Thankfully, the props had been finished on time, and all they had to do was set everything up and prepare the rest backstage for their designated parts.

As the minutes ticked by, more and more people gradually entered the auditorium, settling themselves in with food and cups of soda laid above their laps.

Kyungsoo was beginning to feel the rush of excitement and edginess like he always does before every play. He was looking forward to the overall performance, most especially the lead actor who always manages to make the person he portrays very remarkable.

Speaking of which, he hasn’t seen Jongin after the actors had been called out by the director for a final run through of the lines. It normally always takes this long, but Kyungsoo just couldn’t wait to see the person of his utmost admiration in a striking combat outfit.

It was as if the stars were aligned today, because later on Jongin enters the backstage with some of the actors behind him. He sees the younger male tiptoe to widen his view of the area as if he was looking for something, narrowing his eyesight before he makes eye contact with Kyungsoo and a smile blooms across his face.

Kyungsoo didn’t know what he was supposed to do as Jongin approached him in the corner of the area. Should he pretend to be working on something? Should he fix his tousled clothes? Either way it was already too late to even lift a limb because the younger male was already jogging towards him and Kyungsoo could only let the goofy smile on his face remain.

“How are you feeling?” was the first thing that comes out of his mouth.

“Do you want me to be straightforward or should I add in a pinch of sugar and spice?”

“Be honest.”

Jongin laughs nervously. “I just wish the ground would open up right now and engulf me before I step up on stage.”

“Wow you must be really tense,” Kyungsoo chuckles. They look into each other’s eyes for what almost feels like an eternity, holding each other’s gaze before Kyungsoo reaches out to rub Jongin’s arms in an encouraging manner. “I’m really proud of you, Jongin,” he says sincerely. “I know how hard you’ve really worked to reach this point. Whatever happens out there, know that as an actor—or just as Kim Jongin,” a chuckle, “you’re a very wonderful person. And I love you.”

Suddenly, everything around Jongin disappears. It was now just him and Kyungsoo in their own world. His heart was beating faster and it was no longer and definitely not because of the nerves of performing up on stage, but it was because of the satisfying effect of the very words he had wanted to hear so badly. Jongin doesn’t waste any more of precious time before he pulls the shorter male into his arms.

“I love you,” he whispers against the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear.

They were probably a little too immersed in holding each other that it had to take them a few good seconds to realize that they weren’t alone. Everyone was occupied and busy with their respective undertakings, but despite that and the fact that they were covered with a tall rack of clothes, it was impossible to tell that nobody had seen them.

“You should go,” Kyungsoo tells him with a reassuring smile. “I’ll see you after the show.”

 

The play was going well as Kyungsoo had hoped for.

Jongin looked comfortable on stage, facing hundreds of people with courage in every step. Professor Jo watched from the front row of the auditorium with his arms and legs crossed, and Kyungsoo felt proud that the director seemed to be very impressed of the overall stage performance. All the casts performed incredibly, including Jongdae himself who made Kyungsoo extremely proud as well.

Kyungsoo watched from backstage along with most of the staff and running crew for the never ending scenery shifts. He couldn’t watch the performance without constantly having to remind himself of every upcoming setting change. It had always been like this for his club position, but the nevertheless he didn’t mind and was even glad to be able to see Jongin a little more clearly whenever they altered sets.

Jongin was undeniably and incredibly handsome. His hair was done in a clean-cut, and his lean body fit so perfectly well with the uniform. Kyungsoo had never gotten through a performance with Jongin in it without his heart leaping elatedly.

The play finished off with the curtains meeting in the middle and a loud series of applause echoing throughout the auditorium. The cast was then called out for the curtain call but Kyungsoo misses the final bow after being called out by one of the lighting staff for instructions.

As Kyungsoo goes back to his position, the play has finally come to a complete end, the room was showered in bright light and filled with incessant buzzing. Some of the audience and family members had come up in front to congratulate the cast and Kyungsoo didn’t want to miss the hysteria as he easily finds Jongdae with a wide grin on his face before he runs towards his best friend to congratulate him.

Kyungsoo receives a couple _thank you_ ’s and _congratulations’_ from both audience and club members as well, and he could only smile shyly and shake their hands with a soft and grateful thanks.

Before he goes backstage again to begin tidying up, he stands on tiptoes as he looks around the auditorium. It wasn’t very difficult to spot Jongin. The lead actor was crowded with people who wanted to shake his hand and take pictures with him. His smile was unfaltering, and Kyungsoo didn’t want to disrupt that moment so he decides to just see the younger male later.

 

“Kyungsoo!”

The said male turns around to be met with an enormous hug from Jongdae who squeezes his body mercilessly, arms tight around his torso. 

Kyungsoo and the rest of the props team had been cleaning up the stage for the past thirty minutes, arranging and keeping all the used props in large boxes before piling them up and moving them back into the club room.

“Everyone’s agreed to go out for barbeque later,” Jongdae says after letting go of his best friend who scowls at him. “You coming right?”

“Of course I am,” Kyungsoo says as he kneels on the ground, taking the small vases before carefully arranging them inside a box filled with cushioning. “You know I never miss after parties.”

He waits for his best friend’s next response, but Jongdae doesn’t say anything and instead prods him on the shoulder.

“Jongin’s here.”

The name alone makes Kyungsoo’s heart react in several different ways: it races, skips, and even almost dives out of his chest area. All these only ever happening in the presence of Kim Jongin and him alone.

Jongin and Jongdae congratulate each other first while Kyungsoo, with unstable arms, places the boxes on the side with the other fragile-labelled cartons.

“I’ll go on ahead with the others. Don’t come in late later okay?” Jongdae waves a goodbye, leaving both him and the younger male alone in the backstage.

Kyungsoo was distracted with the way Jongin stared at him with an expectant expression, eyebrows slightly raised and a small smile finishing the picture. It was as if the younger male was waiting for him to say something and that’s when Kyungsoo’s senses kick back in.

“Ah, right, h-hold on a second.” He hastily turns around to the large dresser placed against the wall, taking an item out before keeping it hidden behind his back. Pushing his hesitance in the corner, Kyungsoo slowly makes his way towards the younger male with easy steps.

“What’s that?” Jongin probes with light laughter, a curious eye attempting to sneak a peek at the concealed item.

“You once mentioned to me that you liked daisies, so I um, got you one. Congratulations for showing an incredible performance.” Kyungsoo timidly pulls out his hand from behind before presenting a single white daisy in front of Jongin. “I was in a rush when I got this so I wasn’t able to prepare much. I also didn’t know it would take too long to arrange a bouquet but… I still hope you like it.”

Jongin takes the daisy by its stem, holding it with deft fingers before bringing the flower up to his nose and then down to let it brush just slightly across his lips.

He doesn’t say anything, but instead glances at Kyungsoo with a cheeky smile before placing the flower behind the older male’s ear and an even larger, pleased smile almost takes up half of his face.

“There, perfect.” Jongin pulls back to admire his handiwork. He had been wanting to embrace Kyungsoo and feel the latter’s hot breathing against his neck, so he gently pulls Kyungsoo into his chest before wrapping his arms around the latter’s petite figure.

“Thank you, hyung. This means so much to me,” he says against Kyungsoo’s soft mop of hair, relishing in this moment of comfort and calmness.

Kyungsoo hums as he snakes his arms around Jongin, boldly tilting his head up to look at him in the eyes, their lips merely centimeters apart. “You were amazing out there.”

“You’re amazing,” Jongin exhales breathlessly. “I wouldn’t have gotten this far if you weren’t with me.”

Kyungsoo suddenly reminisces that one night he and Jongin had bumped into each other on the train going home. It was just a simple request of getting coffee together, but never did he expect that this was where one iced americano and one cup of cinnamon latte was going to take them.

He gets pulled out of his trance, ears reddening visibly when Jongin kisses him briefly on the lips.

“D-Don’t do that,” Kyungsoo grumbles, eyebrows meeting in the middle. 

“What? What did I do?” Jongin pulls back innocently before planting another kiss on his forehead, laughing amusedly. “This?”

Kyungsoo breaks himself free from the taller male’s hold before plucking the daisy perched on his ear. The petals felt soft on his skin as he reaches out to carefully settle the flower between Jongin’s ear instead. “You know it’s rude to give back presents.”

“I just thought it would be better if I received my present as a whole package,” Jongin beams as he gently tips Kyungsoo’s chin upwards. “Besides, it looks prettier on you.”

The pout Kyungsoo was wearing helplessly widens into an ear-splitting grin-- one he can hardly suppress. Heartwarming laughter fills the backstage and Kyungsoo allows himself to be pulled right back into Jongin’s arms, right where he belongs.


End file.
